


Boss Ass Bitch

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, mechanic AU, will add tags and pairings while the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: After quitting your old job, you get a new chance at "Van der Linde's Car Paradise" and couldn't be happier. The only problem is that your new boss failed to mention the good looking guys you'll be working with and how hard it is to excel at your job when you end up doing them instead of work.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Boss Ass Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give reader a really good time in this, and while it might be unrealistic, she's going to have a lot of fun with a lot of different people. Please watch the tags and pairings in future updates to make sure that that's your thing. Otherwise, have fun :)

"Alright, that makes you our newest employee," Dutch says while sliding your paperwork over the desk. "Welcome to Van der Linde's Car Paradise."

"Thank you," you say, happier than you ever thought you'd be about a job.

Your last job has completely drained you, both physically and mentally, and when you applied here, it was out of pure desperation. You didn't really think it could go anywhere.

"For your first week, I'll still be around to show you everything," Molly, Dutch's partner, says. "And then we'll see how you get on."

"Great. I hope I can get into it quickly enough."

"I'm sure you will, just don't be shy to ask questions," Molly says with a smile.

You've been talking to her on the phone a few times, and she interviewed you together with Dutch. They both seem nice enough, and since you'll be doing the paperwork for the repair shop, you'll have the office to your own, no nasty co-workers to worry about.

"Now, how about we'll introduce you to the boys, and then you two can start?" Dutch asks.

"Sounds good." Molly rounds the desk and takes out some paperwork from a nearby cabinet. "I'll set up here. See you in a bit."

Dutch gets to his feet and waves you along, so you follow him outside into the garage. The office has a huge window that gives you a good view even while sitting at your desk, but so far, you've been too focused on everything else. Now you look around.

There are two lifts, occupied with cars. A vast array of tools lines the walls, and you see all kinds of machines that make you question what they're for. In between all of it is one person. A tall, muscular guy with long black hair is bending into the hood of another car, murmuring to himself.

"Charles, come over here for a second," Dutch says, and the guy's face appears behind the hood. 

As he walks over, you try to get over how attractive he is, with soft features and very kissable lips. His clothing doesn't help either. He's wearing dungarees that only barely cover his broad naked chest. He turns the wrench he's holding around in his hand, making you focus on his big hands.

"This is Y/N. She's going to manage the office from now on," Dutch introduces you. "And this is Charles."

"Welcome," Charles says with a soft smile. "I'd shake your hand, but-"

He lifts up his free hand to show you the stains covering them, and you quickly nod. "It's alright. Nice to meet you."

"Where are the others?" Dutch asks.

Charles throws a glance over his shoulder as if he's just noticing now that he's alone. "I think Arthur's checking the inventory in the back. I don't know about John. You want me to fetch them?"

"Yes, please," Dutch says, a little annoyance in his voice. "I want for Y/N to have a proper welcome at least."

Charles takes off with a nod and Dutch sighs. "I told them you'll be here today. They're good workers, just a little disorganized at times. So remember, you're the boss. Feel free to light some fire under their asses if need be."

"Good to know," you say, although you're not quite sure if you'll even be able to talk to Charles, let alone give orders.

You look around a bit more while Dutch gives you some information about the history of the place. A few minutes later, Charles comes back, another man following him. He's just as tall and muscular, with light brown hair. You're relieved to see that he's at least wearing a muscle shirt, but it clings to his body as if it might rip any second.

When they reach a jacked-up car in the back of the garage, the guy kicks under it, and a loud grunt echoes through the entire room.

"What the fuck, Arthur?" a scratchy voice grunts, and another guy comes rolling out from under the car. He pulls out one of his earbuds, ignoring the fact that his hands are greasier than a deep fryer. 

"Come on, John," Charles says. "Our savior finally arrived."

The guy looks still confused but follows the other two, shaking his dark shaggy hair out of his face. As they line up in front of you, you can't help but give them another once over. John's just as tall as Charles and Arthur with a leaner frame and narrow hips, although his shoulders are just as broad. He's wearing overalls but kept the buttons open, so you're looking at another bare chest, a trail of dark hair running along John's stomach and disappearing under the hem of black boxer shorts. 

They look like they jumped out of a "sexiest mechanics" calendar, and you're thinking about renegotiating your contract with Dutch. There's got to be a clause for difficult conditions due to too much sex appeal in the workplace.

"Alright, this is Y/N, your new boss," Dutch says, emphasizing the last part. "You already met Charles. And this is Arthur and John."

John gives you a little wave before wiping his hands on an already filthy rag while Arthur is the only one to shake hands with you. "Nice to finally meet you," he says with a smile, his deep voice, and the firm touch of his hand leaving a warm feeling in your stomach.

"Thank you," you force yourself to say. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Molly's going to show her around for the first week," Dutch explains. "I need you boys to help her out after that. And no backtalk."

"No, sir," Arthur says while John lifts his hands in a show of innocence.

"I would never."

Charles only rolls his eyes, and you have a feeling that you'll be leaning on him to keep the other two in check.

"Back to the office then, you've got work to do," Dutch says.

You wave a little goodbye to the boys and get a round of smiles that have your knees go weak. When you thought about potential co-workers, this is definitely not what you had in mind. Your best bet is going to stay in your office as much as you can.


End file.
